sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 7
Sonic X | current = #7 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 6 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 8 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |covercolor = Ben Hunzeker |writer = Joe Edkin |inks = Rich Koslowski |pencils = David Hutchison |colors = Ben Hunzeker |letters= Joe Edkin |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler & Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing & SEGA Studio USA. }} Archie Sonic X Issue 7 is the seventh issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in March 2006. Official solicitation :"Take this Job and Shovel It": When city sewer workers unwittingly unleash a robot, Topaz and Rouge are assigned to investigate. This upsets Captain Westwood, who feels he was unfairly overlooked for the assignment. Westwood orchestrates an investigation of his own, and deceives Sonic into coming along. Before too long, they’re setting off defense systems and ducking enemy drones! Meanwhile, the mysterious robot tails Topaz and Rouge, hoping they can clue him in to his own identity. It’s more mystery, action and intrigue based on the hit cartoon series! Featured stories Take this Job and Shovel It! * Writer & Letters: '''Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''David Hutchison * '''Inks: '''Rich Koslowski * '''Colors: '''Ben Hunzeker * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Editor-in-chief: '''Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Deep under Station Square, two sewer workers find a secret laboratory. Frightened by a strange noise coming from inside, they contact their superiors. Word of the lab works its way up to G.U.N. HQ, the where the President tasks Agent Topaz and Rouge the Bat with investigating the area in secret. Their superior officer, Captain Westwood, is tasked with filing a report on Rouge and Topaz's findings. Once everyone else leaves, Westwood silently thinks about how he envies that Topaz gets to go on exciting missions while he's stuck with paperwork. Reasoning to himself that Topaz only goes on those missions because Rouge is her partner, Westwood convinces himself that he would get all of the good missions if he made Sonic his partner. Suddenly, a G.U.N. agent appears with a report on an unidentified object buried in the desert outside of Station Square. Seeing his chance, Westwood orders the agent to not inform the President so he can handle the situation himself. At the Thorndyke Estate, everyone is preparing for Chris's birthday party when Chuck receives a call from Lindsey Thorndyke. Chuck informs Chris that his parents will be unable to make it to the party because they are preparing for the World's Fair. Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Sonic cheer Chris up. Mr. Tanaka interrupts the group, telling Sonic that he has a visitor. Captain Westwood tells Sonic that he needs his help in the desert, but Sonic insists that Chris's birthday is more important. Westwood tells Sonic that the President ordered his assistance, which convinces Chris to urge Sonic to help Westwood. Rouge and Topaz make their way into the underground laboratory, where a robot watches them from the shadows. Rouge notices that the lab equipment looks like a very old version of the technology Dr. Eggman uses. Topaz unsuccessfully tries to access the lab's computers while Rouge notices that they are being watched. Afraid of being caught, the robot slips behind them using his super speed. Before they can investigate further, Topaz and Rouge are ordered to return to G.U.N. HQ. Wanting to know more, the robot follows them. Westwood and Sonic arrive in the desert and begin their work alone. Sonic begins to dig at super speed while Westwood questions him, asking why he spends his time with Chris Thorndyke and trying to convince him to join G.U.N. Sonic explains that Chris helped his friends and is a good person who gets him into plenty of adventures. He offers to help G.U.N. on his own terms, but refuses to leave Chris to work for the government. Eventually, Sonic's digging unearths a giant robot. Rouge and Topaz prepare to leave Station Square, sparing a moment to chat with Officer Albright, while the robot stalks them. Refusing to stop following the agents until he regains his memory, the robot sneaks aboard their shuttle undetected. Back in the desert, Westwood is thrilled by their discovery and thinks it may be the breakthrough he needs for a promotion. Suddenly, the buried robot rises and attacks. Sonic tries to reason with the robot while Westwood fires at it. Thinking the robot would make a great ship, Westwood orders Sonic not to destroy it. Thinking fast, Sonic grabs a shovel and crams it into the control panel on the top of the robot, disabling it. Westwood decides to have a team take the robot to Area 99, but Sonic warns that it seems dangerous. Westwood tries to ease Sonic's worries, saying that they'll be considered heroes and the President will be thrilled to learn that Westwood brought Sonic on the mission. Realizing Westwood had lied about the President asking for his help, Sonic buries the robot once more, hands Westwood a shovel and heads back to Station Square. The President greets Topaz and Rouge outside of G.U.N. HQ, explaining that he is giving them a mission meant for the missing Captain Westwood. He informs them that Dr. Eggman has been spotted in Paris, France and tasks them with uncovering his diabolical plans. The robot, Emerl, thinks to himself that the agents may lead him to answers about his past. Back at the Thorndyke residence, Sonic arrives in time for Chris's party. Chris's mother and father greet everyone via video call and invite them to a second, special birthday party at the World's Fair in Paris. Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *Emerl *Captain Westwood *President *Christopher Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Helen *Danny *Frances *Larry *Lou *Cheung *Albright *Dragonbots *Doctor Eggman Quotes :Westwood: So why does a smart, talented, and English-Speaking hedgehog spend time with a whiny elementary school kid? :Sonic: You mean Chris? He's a good kid. He gave me and my friends a place to live when we arrived here. :Westwood: He gets you into a lot of scrapes. :Sonic: He's young. He makes mistakes, but in the end, he always comes through. Besides, I like scrapes. They're fun. :Topaz: You have to make sure no one gets in or out of that room. :Officer Albright: Wee, Madam-wa-sell. Ze sewair weell be protected at all timez. :Rouge: That's an interesting accent, Officer Albright. Are you from around here? :Officer Albright: May, wee. I wass born ant raized right 'ere in Stacion Square. I am but preparing for my dayboo as Nazen Duhtroit in 'Guyz Ant Dollz' tonight. Trivia *The object that Sonic and Westwood find is similar to the alien robots from The War of the Worlds. *Officer Albright tells Topaz and Rouge that he plans to play Nathan Detroit in a performance of "Guys & Dolls". *David Hutchinson is mistakenly credited as "David Hutchison." Category:Comics Category:Sonic X issues